This invention relates to methods, device and systems for educational and entertaining puzzles. More particularly it relates to a global polyhedron puzzle comprising plurality of triangles.
The problems with prior art polyhedron puzzles is that they have very limited if any educational value. They are not particularly entertaining. Their construction is not modular, design is not elegant and are often not even affordable. For the similar reasons they are not cost effective.
The polyhedron globe puzzle system of this invention comprises a plurality of triangles with attachment means so as to form a generally spherical body.
An embodiment of this invention is inscribed a world map such that the position of the triangular pieces contains latent and patent information and intelligence about the geography of the world map including but not limited to longitudinal and latitudinal information because the edges of the triangles form the xe2x80x9cGreat Circlexe2x80x9d.
A preliminary prior art patentability and novelty search was commissioned. Furthermore the inventor is intimately familiar with the prior art. Following are examples of the prior art discovered in the search and/or known to the applicant/inventor and/or his patent agent/attorney. The following prior art has been arranged in the reverse chronological order for ready reference of the reader.
a) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,842,697 awarded to Scott et al on Dec. 1, 1998 for xe2x80x9cPolyhedral Surface Jigsaw Puzzlesxe2x80x9d
b) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,722,657 granted to Dario Cabrera of Bogota Columbia on Mar. 3, 1998 for xe2x80x9cIrregular Polyhedron Puzzle Game with Pieces of Asymmetric Shapesxe2x80x9d
c) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,660,387 bestowed upon William Stokes on Aug. 26, 1997 for xe2x80x9cPolyhedron Puzzlexe2x80x9d
d) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,538,452 earned by Nadim Kurani on Jul. 23, 1996 for xe2x80x9cPuzzle Toy with Hinge-Linked Membersxe2x80x9d
e) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,344,148 published in the name of Sabine Asch of Germany for xe2x80x9cThree dimensional puzzlexe2x80x9d
f) U.S. Utility Patent blessed upon Abu-Shumays et al on Nov. 17, 1987 for xe2x80x9cRegular Polyhedron Puzzlesxe2x80x9d
g) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,558,866 honorably given to William Alford on Dec. 17, 1985 for xe2x80x9cRegular Polyhedron-Based Logical Puzzlesxe2x80x9d
h) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,529,201 honorably issued to Ernest Nadel on Jul. 16, 1985 for xe2x80x9cMulti-Faceted Solid Geometrical Puzzle Toyxe2x80x9d
i) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,500,090 patented by Antoliano Nieto of Canada on Feb. 19, 1985 for xe2x80x9cPolyhedral Puzzlexe2x80x9d
j) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,483,535 bestowed upon Jean-Guy LeCart of France on Nov. 20, 1984 for xe2x80x9cTriangle Combination Gamexe2x80x9d
k) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,456,258 honored upon Lawrence Lodrick on Jun. 26, 1984 for xe2x80x9cGame with an Icosahedral Geodesic Sphere Boardxe2x80x9d
l) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,453,715 earned by Benjamin Halpern on Jun. 12, 1984 for xe2x80x9cThree-Dimensional Puzzlexe2x80x9d
m) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,345,761 given to David China on Aug. 24, 1982 for xe2x80x9cTetrahedral Gaming Die with Recessed Pyramidal facesxe2x80x9d
n) U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,153,254 bestowed upon Michel Marc on May 8, 1979 for xe2x80x9cPuzzlexe2x80x9d
Unfortunately none of the prior art devices singly or even in combination provide all of the features and objectives established by the inventor for this system as enumerated below.
1. It is an objective of this invention to provide method, devices and system for an entertaining and educational polyhedron puzzle system.
2. Another objective of this invention is to provide a globe puzzle wherein the position of the various components conveys additional information.
3. Another objective of this invention is that it use little or no additional power or energy.
4. Another objective of this invention is that it is easy to use even intuitive that requires little additional training.
5. Another objective of this invention is that the system of this invention be suitable for teaching a variety of subjects including but not limited to geography, geometry, art, world history, science and related arts and sciences.
6. Another objective of this invention is that it be physically safe in normal environment as well as accidental situations.
7. Another objective of this invention is that it be environmentally friendly.
8. Another objective of this invention is that it be made of modular units easily interface-able to each other.
9. Another objective of this invention is that it meet all federal, state, local and other private standards, guidelines and recommendations with respect to safety, environment, quality and energy consumption.
10. Another objective of this invention is that it appeal to students and people of all ages, gender, cultures, nations and races etc.
11. Another objective of this invention is that it be elegantly simple in concept and design.
12. Another objective of this invention is that it be enjoyable such that education is fun.
13. Another objective of this invention is that it be easy to assemble, disassemble, transport and store.
14. Another objective of this invention is that it be useable in all types of locations including home, schools, work and transportation etc.
15. Another objective of this invention is that it be entertaining in its own right.
16. Another objective of this invention is that it can be adapted for other uses.
17. Another objective of this invention is that it develop a competitive spirit against one""s own performance as well as again the performance of others.
18. Another objective of this invention is that it be colorful and aesthetic.
19. Another objective of this invention is that the polyhedron of this invention span a wide range of sides and surfaces.
20. Another objective of this invention is that the puzzle of this invention may be assembled and dismantled, starting and finishing with any piece.
21. Another objective of this invention is that during and on completion of assembly the polyhedron remain free standing without the need for any supporting structure external or internal.
Other objectives of this invention reside in its simplicity, elegance of design, ease of manufacture, service and use and even aesthetics as will become apparent from the following brief description of the drawings and concomitant description.